


Untold Secrets

by bertlebear



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, M/M, Minor Injuries, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertlebear/pseuds/bertlebear
Summary: A dream that you had recently seemed too terrible to be true after many months that you’ve moved on...
Relationships: Ymir & Reader, Ymir/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Untold Secrets

The horizon seemed endless, stretching on as far as your eyes could see, a jagged line across your vision that split across the sky and the ground. White, fluffy clouds littered the atmosphere, the heavens a distant and imaginary land. Seagulls soared high above like hidden onlookers, wings casting shadows upon the beach floor as they let out shrieks. The closer you stepped in the sand, the louder they became. Perhaps it was because you were on their territory, but their cries were only a mere inconvenience compared to the pleasant roaring of the ocean waves. Azure water lapped at your feet, brushing back against the shore and glistening silver from the light reflected. Each time the waves surged over your feet did it bring a warm flood through your veins, the familiar sulphur and humid scent washing over your nose. Calming breezes brushed your hair back and forth, pleasant and tickling all the same. You took a deep breath in and closed your eyes, taking in all the memories that surfaced again from your mind.

It was beautiful in countless ways like no other. And yet you had remembered it vividly as an illusion, struck breathless by the sickening changes it brought within.

You took a few steps deeper into the ocean and gazed further down the side of the shore. There was another person in the distance, a girl judging by the brown locks. She was wearing dark pants and a white long-sleeve shirt.

If you squinted your eyes hard enough, you could almost see her...

You pushed into a jog, muscles clenching from the underlying chill brought by the waves. There was an unbearable ache in your heart, clenching painfully with every throb. Images flashed by in your head, her smile, the way she patted you head and would tell you that everything was going to be okay. It only cornered you into a desperate mindset, this time she wouldn't slip from between the grasps of your fingers. She couldn't, you were already closing in on the figure. A throbbing in your throat began, heavy and unbearable as you closed in. You had to find out for yourself, because after all, there was still so much you had to say. 

"Ymir?" Your question comes out as more of a choke. The thought of seeing her again, being in her presence again claws at your insides, hopeful and yet scared. 

She turns around, and your vision starts to blur. The tears flow out faster now, rolling down your cheeks while you bit back a sob. Her mouth curves into a smile, and the kindness in her eyes steals your breath away. It was so real. There was no way this could be a dream, however the back of your mind lingered with a terrible truth.

This sacred place, you couldn't recognize it. You guessed it was somewhere far outside the walls, past all the war and bloodshed, but it didn't seem possible for such a scenery to exist. The outside world was beautiful, yet this area that you were in, was sending an unknown chill down your spine. This beach wasn't normal; it was estranged by another scent that struck you as odd. Sharp and unpleasant, you pushed down the thought. It did not matter.

You shook your head, trying to focus on Ymir."I miss you so much..."

Her fingers brushed close to your face, soothing save for the opposite effect of her words. "There's a reason why I left with them, I should have told you a long time ago. The world is filled with lies, hidden knowledge buried away where only people who suffered the most can realize."

"I don't understand," The agony in your throat persisted, spreading to your hands as they dug into lifeless palms. It was suffocating; you were helpless to hinder the congestion in your nose. "I wish you could tell me what went wrong...why you decided to leave me like that." 

"It wasn't you. It was the world, the enemies that roamed. Nothing can stop the wars that will come." She lets out a quiet scoff, and you felt a fluttering in your heart when she reaches out to ruffle your hair. It was childish, but that was what made the gesture immensely tragic. You knew it was never going to happen ever again, but somehow in a part of your mind, a sliver of belief still remained, waiting for the day. 

"Does that mean you weren't on our side? Did you know something that we didn't?" Demanding questions only created a bottomless pit in your stomach, full of uncertainty. Ymir met your gaze and noticing the freckles on her cheeks, your tone gave out weakly to longing. "What happened to you? I just want you to come back..."

She smiled, but you caught the sadness that didn't quite show behind her eyes, despondent and void of joy. "You have to be strong, okay? Don't do anything that you'll regret later. Cruel things only await to be discovered from you and the others."

Confused by her sudden warning, you frown as your hands began to tremble uncontrollably. You were a soldier; there was plenty that you had already witnessed. "What do you mean? Is something bigger waiting beyond the ocean that we saw?"

"You always knew that I was different. You saw right through me from the start."

Before you could respond, a shift of the sand had you thrown off balance. You found your feet being swallowed, unable to escape the more you struggled. When the sand had risen to envelop your waist, did you register that it wasn't an earthquake. Horror settled in and you fixed your eyes upon Ymir. "Help!" 

She only stood calmly, not moving a single limb, you were invisible to her. Despite your racing heart, you didn't miss the broken agony in her eyes.

"Don't worry, your answers will be revealed soon. And when they do, you'll have to think carefully to make the ultimate choices."

Your pulse pounded in your ears, panic revealed itself as the sand reached your shoulders. At one point you wanted to scream, but to no avail, the words were stolen from your mouth. Nobody could help you now.

You stared at Ymir for one last moment. Then without hesitation, the sand swept over your head in an instant.

In your peripheral, crimson droplets were blossoming, staining the sand and filling your lungs with searing hot iron. You were numb with remorse, fading senses tingling into a silent, dark oblivion. There was no escape.

But you heard a voice, muffled and unclear. Your hands reached out for it, grasping at freezing, empty air. The pressure had lifted; your body was abruptly cleared of the sand. The remains of blood were exceptionally real, they had not dissipated. Dreamland had changed to that of reality, and you were hit with pain, spiking up the left side of your rib cage. Finally, your eyes fought to open, meeting a familiar room you knew too well.

"Mikasa?"

"You're awake. How are you?"

"I don't know..."

She squeezed your hand with a straight but otherwise relaxed and reassuring look. "You've been injured during the battle in Shiganshina. Don't worry though; it's going to be okay now..."

Exhaustion picked at your mind, but you spent your last drops of energy racking your thoughts on what Ymir had said. It was impossible to imagine being ready to face secrets and future matters. Even now, you still shuddered at the idea of diving straight into another sight of danger.

Once your breathing was able to slow down, did it all struck you at once again. There were no more jokes, the memories of her raucous laughter only fading echoes in your head. Thorns stung and ripped at your chest and you couldn't bring yourself to respond to Mikasa, sinking deeper and deeper into a mournful disarray. The excruciating injury on your body and the harsh iron taste in your mouth did nothing to comfort you. Ymir was gone, in an unknown place that you couldn't reach. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, this was bittersweet, hope you enjoyed! Comments and feedback are always appreciated :)


End file.
